


The Widow, The Witch and the Bedroom

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/F, Futanari, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Wanda Maximoff, Smut, Sub Wanda Maximoff, gp! Natasha, lesbian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: Futa-Centric Avengers smut fic!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha had just got back home to her apartment floor in Avengers Tower. It was a hot summer day and she needed to cool off. Her and the rest of the Avengers had been fighting a militia of AIM agents while trying to keep the peace in New York. Easier than it sounded. 

Peeling herself out of her skin-tight black catsuit, she could finally breathe. The suit hung to her body in ways that would bring men to their knees. Pulling the front zipper down, her perfectly round boobs fell out - naturally moving for the first time in hours. Now having air, she quickly rid herself of the suit, letting it fall to her ankles. 

She didn’t even bother trying to get the shower to be the right about of cold and hot - she needed an ice cold shower to cure her heat. 

Letting the water run, it was like it was getting her rid of the stress of the day. She was fully aware of every ounce of cool water on her naked body, from her hair, her shoulders, her boobs to her dick. 

She was surprised she didn’t get hard during battle - as was unintentionally to happen. Thankfully, her tight suit kept her at bay. Now free of her tight restraints, her cock gained a mind of its own. 

Her mind was clear for the first time that day and she let it wander. She let it wander to various images, most of those images were of her fellow avengers in intimate situations. She thought of Maria Hill, the black stoic shield agent screaming her name. 

She thought of Carol Danvers, the hybrid hero on her hands and knees as Natasha spanked her wonderful ass. She had a thing for Carol ever since she her her ‘butch’ haircut. 

The more she thought of her peers, the harder she got. Instinctively, she jerked herself, the water letting her hand effortlessly glide up and down her shaft. 

‘Fuuuuck’ her pace got faster and fast around her now 8-inch cock. One hand on her cock, and one hand fondling herself was as close as she could get to heaven. 

Her mind wandered to Wanda Maximoff next, her favorite teammate. The way her corset pushed her boobs out of the top and allowed anyone a full view of her cleavage. 

Natasha slumped against the wall as she imagined the Scarlet Witch just in her iconic red jacket - her perfect tits on display. 

The russian slumped against the wall as her knees went weak, her hand not losing its speed on her pre-cum gilded cock. 

Her cock pulsed, and pulsed with blood and release.  
Her hand got faster,

And faster

And faster 

‘FUUUUUUCKK’ The russian groaned in euphoria. 

The russian’s knees buckled as she came all over the wall. Whatever they did in the red room, she could cum an ungodly amount. Not a problem for right now, the water took care of it. 

Coming down from her high, Natasha donned her robe to head to bed. 

Opening the door to the rest of her large bedroom, it was as if fate was teasing her. 

‘Nat?’ 

‘Wanda?’ Natasha quickly tried her best to recover from her fantasy, putting on a face of confusion. 

‘Can I sleep with you tonight? I’m feeling a little lonely.’ 

‘Sure...um, what’s going on?’ 

‘Vis and his lack of emotions.’ 

‘True, vision has a habit of not having bedside manners.’ 

‘It pisses me off sometimes. I get it but c’mon!’ 

Nat’s eyes wander down Wanda’s body. She wasn’t wearing her sexy outfit, yet still looked no less sexy in a red t-shirt. The shirt didn’t help to hide how perfect her boobs are. . 

Nat felt herself start to get hard, in her best attempt to hide it, sat down and crossed her legs. 

Wanda inexplicably hugged her. 

‘Thank y-’ 

Cutting herself off, wanda pulled back from the hug to gaze into Nats eyes. 

‘Hold still.’ Wanda commanded, putting her hand on the side of Nat’s face. 

The two stayed like that for a moment before Wanda came back to reality. 

‘Nat...are….are you horny right now? 

Nat’s face turned a deep shade of red, she knew she couldn’t say no. Wanda had just been in her head - no - her heart. 

‘Yes.’ 

Wanda’s face turned from concern to lust as she licked her lips. Her eyes trailed down the small part in the robe, down her cleavage, to her toned stomach - ending on the bulge in the fabric. 

‘I see you have a present for me. Stand up.’ 

Natasha did so, she didn’t even need to be mind controlled - she’d do anything for Wanda. Natasha stood up. 

‘Drop your robe to your elbows.’ When Wanda wanted something, she got it her way. 

Pulling apart the belt, she dropped the robe to her elbows. Her soft, still wet skin now exposed to wanda. Natasha was semi-hard in Wanda’s presence. Wanda reached her hand out to gently wrap her hand around Nat’s shaft. 

‘Y’know, I came here intending for some wine first before the sex. But I can see you’re impatient.’

Wanda teased the russian as she began to excruciatingly tease the redhead. 

‘Stay still.’ Wanda made Nat stand there like a statue, her robe still at her elbows, but her cock getting harder and harder with each passing second. In no time, Nat was fully hard once more. 

‘Perfect.’ Wanda let go of the cock only to replace her hand with her mouth, 

‘Holy fucking fuck Wanda.’ Nat clenched her fist as she tried to stay upright. Wanda’s skills rivaled that of a pornstar. Wanda was not at all subtle. Her blowjob was intentionally sloppy.  
‘Ahh… Uhm… Uh…. hell y-yes w-wanda.’ 

Nat put her hands on Wanda’s head, guiding her blow job. 

‘F-fuck...wanda….I’m gonna c-cum.’ Nat breathlessly moaned.  
With that information, Wanda put all of Nat into her mouth, deepthroating her all at once. Nat exploded down Wanda’s throat. Pulling back while Nat was still coming coated her shirt in cum. 

‘Well, looks like this is ruined. Time to get out of it.’ 

‘The Little Minx is gonna be the death of me’ Nat thought as she regained awareness once more. 

Wanda knelt on the bed as she took off her red, cum coated shirt. She didn’t wear a bra today, letting her tits drop from their position. 

She laid on her back, pulling off her jeans and kicking them at Natasha. Wanda now laid on Nats bed, presenting all of her for Nat. 

‘I know you wanna fuck me, I saw your fantasy. I gotta admit, you have quite the imagination - which I’d like to fulfill.’ Wanda lovingly teased as she rubbed her large tits. 

Nat didn’t know what to say, her face was blank - overwhelmed that it was actually happening. 

Nat quickly climbed over the bed, now rubbing her desperate cock between Wanda’s folds. 

‘Nat, fucking. Fuck. me.’ Wanda’s eyes were desperate. 

‘I need a woman to please me. Only we know how to please each other.’ Wanda continued with her legs around Nats back. 

Nat pulled back, aligning herself with Wanda. Her cock was covered in spit and cum from earlier so she fit like a glove. 

‘Fuuuuuccckk…..y-yes!’ Wanda moaned as Nat hilted in one move. Their hips connecting for the first time. 

‘It’s ok.’ Wanda put her hand on Nats cheek. ‘Let loose.’ 

That was all that Nat needed. 

Nat spent no time being slow and gentle with her slutty witch. Her stamina levels were much higher than the average person. Her thrusts never let up, she was consistent.  
‘Ho-ly fu-ck’ Wanda moaned as she was being rammed. 

Nat pulled up - wanda unhooked her legs. Taking Wanda’s legs,she rests on her elbows, now gripping her hands on Wanda’s thick thighs. Nat took a second to pause and admire the sight before her. The Scarlet Witch - the most feared and powerful of the Avengers - is covered in a mix of sweat and cum. She feels honored to be the only one to see wanda like this.

Nat pulled back, unsheathing herself from wanda before hilting herself once more in her, putting their crotches together. 

‘O-oh f-fuck.’ Wanda helplessly moaned as she fondled her tits and threw her head back in pleasure. 

‘Gonna cum for me? I’m close and I wanna hear you fucking moan.’ Nat’s voice was determined, as if she was interrogating someone. 

Nat pulled out once more, panting. She was unsatisfied. 

‘Get on your hands and knees.’ Nat managed to say in between pants. Unpleased, Nat knocked Wanda’s hands out from under her. Wanda now laid on her elbows and knees - a far more compromising position. 

Nat ran her slick cock between Wanda’s perfect ass - keeping herself in the mood. Grabbing Wanda by the waist, she aligned herself to her wet pussy. 

‘You’re going to cum in this position. Got it?’ Nat’s voice was cold, it could be confused with a whisper. 

‘Mmhmmm..’ Wanda hummed while biting her lip. 

Without warning Nat rammed herself into Wanda. Nat was right where she wanted to be - in control. 

The bed beneath them threatened to break at their speed. 

‘Good. fucking. Girl.’ Nat got out in between thrusts. 

‘H-harder!’ Wanda pleaded. 

Nat stopped and leaned to Wandas ear - still keeping her cock buried in her. 

‘What was that? You’re a little slut ya? Pregnant and wanting the cock of your teammate.’ 

Wanda could only nod in agreement at the comment before Nat quickly resumed her ‘relief’. 

Burying herself in Wanda, Nat wasted no time moving. Wanda rocked back and forth, sheathing Nats cock all the way with every thrust. Wanda’s tits swayed as she rocked. 

‘Fu-uck nat! Fuck me!’ Wanda moaned, throwing her head back,. Not slowing her pace down, Nat moved her hands up Wanda’s body to fondle her tits.  
‘I’m gonna fucking cu-cummm’ One final thrust and Nat connected her hips to Wanda’s as she dumped load after load into her. 

Wanda came as well, moaning wildly into the pillow beneath her. 

Pulling out of Wanda, Nat could see how much she came in the girl. 

‘Jesus god...you’re so hot.’ Nat breathlessly said as she licked her lips. 

Wanda laid there, staying in her state of bliss for as long as she could. Her hair was damp with sweat, ass still in the air as she dripped Nat’s cum on her bed. Wanda was pulled back to reality when she heard a phone camera go off. 

Looking up - she met Natasha’s eyes. Nat was back in her black bathrobe and a camera in front of her face. 

‘There..’ Nat said smugly. ‘..Something for the archives’. Putting her phone on her side table. Laying down next to the spent mutant, she pulled the covers over them. 

Wanda was too tired to ask what ‘the archives’ meant. She didn’t care that much - all she could focus on was the soft fabric of Natasha’s robe against her back with Nat’s arm draped across her.


	2. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's lust combined with her powers allows for some truly erotic fantasies.

Wanda Maximoff, who was known by the public as Scarlet Witch, ‘retired’ due to her pregnancy. Being about 6-7 months pregnant - she couldn’t fucking tell at this point - she wanted to get off her feet as soon as possible. 

She hated this, not being the magic-imbued badass that she was used to being, drove her insane. Skimming through her netflix account, she sighed as she’d seen everything. She’d finished Mindhunter to Twin Peaks and watched Peaky Blinders 10x over. Leaning back, she rested her head against the back of the couch, letting her loosely-tied robe come undone. 

In a desperate attempt to entertain herself, she did what she always did when she was bored: Let her mind drift. She let it drift to the most immature of places, to places that would ‘compromise the mission’. Her mind ended where it always did, Natasha Romanoff. More specifically, Natasha’s tight ass and huge cock. 

Spreading her legs, Wanda lightly touched herself through her black panties, it was hard with the belly in her way. With her velvet-red robe falling off of her, She massages her large boobs. 

She knows she needs to be a professional. She knows she needs to be an avenger, the worlds mightiest hero. Right now, she wanted to be fucked. 

She couldn’t help but vividly obsess over a tight-suited redhead: Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. It was her fault Wanda ended up like this. 

‘F~fuck!’ She moaned as she continued masturbating. Her teammates were on mission, in another country, she could be as loud and sexual as she wanted to be. 

In her mind, Nat was on the couch, nude, stroking her huge futa cock before her, moaning out for Wanda. Wanda, being the good slut she is, would kneel down before her and deepthroat the futa. 

Her fingers were soaked as she continued her fantasy. She felt another hand over hers, reaching for her soaked pussy. Her eyes flared open to see Natasha with her.

‘Ssshhh’ She whispered. ‘I’m not even here.’ Natasha softly put her hand up to Wanda’s cheek before trailing her hand down to her belly. Wanda figured her powers manifested Nat here out of her desires. 

Standing up, Natasha stroked her - already hard - cock. 

Wanda wished she had her phone on her - she needed to take a photo of the sight before her. The black widow was nude before her, cock in one hand and one tit in the other. 

Wanda moved her position on the couch. Now on her knees, Wanda positioned herself with her ass in the air for Natasha. 

‘I don’t care if you’re not real. This feels so good.’ Wanda moaned out as Nat took her cock between wanda’s ass. 

Leaniing down, Nat pressed her firm tits against Wanda’s back.

‘You feel so good babe…’ 

Nat reached around to message Wanda’s tits - eliciting a moan from her. Moving her hands downwards, Nat found her hands on Wanda’s belly. 

‘Mmm...fuck, You’re so big babe.’ Both of Nat’s hands were on Wanda’s belly. ‘I don’t know how, but you’re even sexier like this.’ She said caressing Wanda’s belly. 

Wanda let her head drop as Nat pushed inside her - sheathing her cock in one move. 

‘Fffuuccckk,’ Wanda moaned out as Nat pushed into her. Nat grunted with a primal voice that the real nat would never allow to let slip. Wanda didn’t care if it ruined her immersion, she was getting fucked exactly how she wanted. 

Wanda rocked back and forth with each thrust, making her boobs sway as she did so. 

Nat stopped - much to the dismay of Wanda. 

‘Y-you’re not even finished?’ Wanda breathlessly whispered out as she was gently put on her back. Kneeling fully on the couch, Nat admired the sight in front of her once more. 

Wanda was slick with sweat, her tits covered in a mix of sweat and milk. Nat’s tits remained nearly perfect as they fell to each side due to gravity. Nat, taking her hand and messaging Wanda’s tits, lubed her cock with her milk before proceeding. Even knowing this was as much in her head as any other fantasy, was no less hungry for Nat’s cock. 

Looking down, Wanda almost moaned at the sight of Nat. Nats red hair spilled effortlessly onto her shoulders. Her skin is flawless. Trailing her eyes down, Wanda takes in her partner's body. Nats body was interrupted by her perfect, large breasts. If Wanda were in a different position, she’d be all over her tits right now. Nats stomach was tones and flat, with visible abs. Wanda continued her ‘inspection’ of Nats sexy body, coming to a stop at her slick cock. 

Nats Cock twitch as it drips a mix of Pre-Cum, Wanda’s Milk and spit. Wanda’s mouth went dry as the sight of the thing. 

‘You feel as big as you look’ Wanda whispered out, licking her lips in a desperate attempt to return moisture to her mouth. 

Nats face did little to ease her feelings, as she wore a slutty smirk on her face as she kneeled between Wanda’s legs. 

Nat hovered on Wanda now, their tits against each other and Wanda’s belly slightly in the way. Nat had one hand beside Wanda’s head with the other one rubbing herself, keeping her hard. 

Wanda wrapped her legs around Nats waist. Much to the delight - and surprise - of Nat, Wanda maintained her agility during pregnancy. 

Wanda leaned her head back as Nat pushed inside her tight pussy. Wanda was tighter than expected. 

Wanda’s eyes rolled back the more Nat pushed into her, eventually bottoming out. 

‘FuuuuuCKK’ if anyone were remotely home, they’d hear Wanda slutty sounds. 

‘That’s it my Little Witch.’ Nat praised her as she kept moving. Her cock got the slicker and slicker with each thrust. Her slick cock let her thrust get faster and easier, eliciting borderline erotic sounds from Wanda. 

The sight of Wanda’s large tits rocking up and down with her belly was the encouragement Nat needed to give one final thrust into her. 

As Wanda came down from her high, the image of Nat disappeared, leaving Wanda alone once again. 

Giving out a small whimper of disappointment, Wanda covered herself in case anyone discovered her in the vulnerable position.


End file.
